Romance with a Splash
by HappyBeginnings3
Summary: A simple water fight turns into something steamy...


**A/N: I don't own anything **

"So then I was.. well... naked..." Austin said, blushing slightly, as Ally spat out a mouthful of water as she started laughing, spraying his hand partially. He laughed and wiped his hand on her shirt as she collected herself, giggling at the thought of him dancing around Miami Mall at night, completely naked. She grinned at him, easily picturing him as such, and his blush deepened slightly. To get his attention away from himself, he dipped his hand into her water glass and flicked his fingers at her, sparkling her face with droplets of water. She pretended to be surprised and did the same, giggling. Austin gave a mock pout, something, which made Ally want to pounce on him.

"You're very cute when you pout, Austin..." she teased. "But you had it coming." Austin cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? And who was the one that spat all over my hand?" he asked seriously, trying not to grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and flicked more water at him, trying to look innocent as he wiped it out of his eyes. She grinned as he regarded her, and he suddenly sprang up out of his seat. She shrieked playfully and shot out of her chair, deciding to run as he grabbed her cup and launched the water at her. She turned just in time to feel it coat her back, making her pink tank top stick to her skin. She whipped around with a twinkle in her eyes and ran for the sink, grabbing another cup and filling it, launching it at him. He tried to duck but it got him square on top of the head, soaking his hair, neck and face, and she ran for it as he tried to wipe it out of his eyes, losing her in the moment that he was distracted.

She ran down through the hall and into the bathroom, pulled out a big plastic bucket and began to fill it, giggling to herself as she did so. She and Austin could do whatever they liked; her dad was at another convention, Trish was surprisingly at her job, and Dez… well is just Dez. So if it was a water fight Austin wanted, it was a water fight he would get.

Ally filled a big bucket just as she heard him coming down the stairs. He was trying to be stealthy, but it wasn't really working. He was expecting an ambush; Ally was so playful, he could only imagine what she had in store for him. He crept along the passageway, and suddenly heard her breathing just around the corner. A small smile snuck onto his face and he held his hands in front of him, ready to block an attack.

The bucket was heavy; so she held it above her head, ready to step forward and drop it on Austin. She took a step forward, knowing he was right there and tried to push the bucket forward. Austin saw what was happening and reacted in a split second, throwing his arms up and managing to turn the bucket the other way as half of it spilled onto him, forcing the other half to fall on Ally, drenching both of them. He laughed as she shrieked, shaking the water out of his hair as he watched the water fall down on her from head to toes, her shirt and her skirt was sticking to her skin as she stepped back away from the flow. But he was also very drenched too; his own black shirt and jeans sticking to his skin. Austin was still laughing as she pushed her sopping hair out of her eyes and regarded him.

"Very funny, Rock star." she scowled, turning her back to him. Austin stopped laughing immediately, scared that he had done it again. He'd upset her. He watched her back for a moment, watched the water dripping from her clothes and hair, hoping he hadn't upset her too badly. He approached slowly, apologetically, wiping the water from his neck.

"Ally... I..." he began, trying to see her face. Suddenly she whipped around with a bright grin, startling Austin, and he stepped back once as she launched herself at him, latching onto his front. He felt the water from her clothes seep into his immediately and winced as she laughed.

"Gotcha." she whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing the moisture, encasing her in his arms, carrying her down the hall to his room. He stopped when they were halfway in and then dropped her on the bed; she shook her wet hair out of her face and looked up at him, her eyes shining in excitement. She looked around his room quickly, noting the poster covered walls and boyish furnishings. She also noted there was a glass of water on his nightstand; she scooted a bit closer to it as he looked down at her with an almost seductive look in his eyes that intrigued her. He sat down on the bed beside her, very close to the nightstand, and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his. He looked into her eyes, past her long lashes glittering with droplets of water, and loved what he saw. Innocence, youth, passion; it was all-evident in her bright eyes.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly, brushing a lock of wet hair behind her ear. She smiled, blushing slightly as her hand stealthily reached for the water. Her fingers curled around it and she slowly moved it towards them as he laid a hand gently on her neck. She shivered at the feeling, squirming slightly in her wet clothes. Slowly he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and the hand not holding the glass massaged the back of his neck as they quickly deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing passionately. In the heat of the moment Ally pulled away, leaving Austin looking disappointed and pining for more. Ally grinned.

"I think you need to cool down, Austin..." she told him.

"Wha-" he didn't have time to wonder what she meant when she poured the large glass over his head, drenching his head, neck and chest. She put the glass down and grinned at him, feeling the water drip from him onto her. He shook his head, spraying her in the face, and she giggled when he nuzzled into her neck. "I needed that." he told her, slowly pulling at the strap of her shirt enough to expose some of her shoulder. He started to gently kiss it, the droplets on their skin mingling, his lips delicately massaging her skin, and worked his way up her neck, her wet hair clinging to his face as he continued his ministrations, making her giddy.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed, and rolled off him as he hoisted his legs up. He rolled over on top of her, much to her glee, looking down at her, admiring the way the water made her clothes cling tightly to her skin, exciting him more than if she hadn't had anything on at all. She reached up a hand and ran it through his wet hair, feeling drops drip onto her stomach, tickling her bare skin as her shirt had slid up a bit. She smiled and although he looked stunningly godly in his clinging black t-shirt, she peeled it off of him, tossing it on the floor. He smiled, feeling the air nip at his bare skin and leaned in, showering her neck with firm kisses, making her squirm pleasurably. He lay down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing a complicated tango around each other, her hands running through his hair, both of them moaning softly, pressing their wet bodies together, taking advantage of their night alone, and with that they made passionate love that very night.

**Please don't forget to review! **


End file.
